1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns equipment for the industrial production of tapes, in particular for the formation or manufacture of hose, in natural or synthetic rubber, which can be vulcanized, and for their arrangement into the formation of bobbins of the said tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More specifically, this invention concerns equipment for the industrial utilizations indicated, and able to constitute an element or unit of an entire plant for the manufacturing of pieces of hose, of great length, in natural or synthetic rubber, the plant being the subject of another contemporaneous application by the same applicant, to whose context reference is herein made, for the better understanding of some of the technical and industrial presuppositions of this same invention.
Moreover, the above indicated application of this invention does not constitute a limitation of the domain of the patent application, in that the invention subject here could find advantageous industrial uses in equivalent fields, for example, for the formation of vulcanizable rubber tapes, destined for diverse uses, for example, for the winding and the manufacture of shaped bodies of uniform diameter, and other.